


You

by Darlingvioletta



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darlingvioletta/pseuds/Darlingvioletta
Summary: Years in the future, Buffy has contracted Alzheimer's disease and the only person she still remembers is Angel.





	You

YOU

She still had nightmares. Even in her illness, Buffy Summers couldn’t get away from her duty, for in her mind, at one time or another, the monsters came to bothering her. When she was diagnosed with Alzheimer's, her sister and her friends imagined that it would be a blessing, after all, she would finally rest from her duty.  
The years slowly passed, and Buffy forgot everything. Over time either her family and friends stopped visiting, or simply no longer existed.  
Some days were harder than others because, despite her situation, she still had the strength of the slayer, though less agile. The nurses tried in vain to control her that night, and not even the whole team of young, strong men could keep her in bed.  
“Leave her.” The male voice came from the shadows, and immediately her calmed down.  
John, a dark-haired young man in his white uniform, recognized the owner of that voice and had it released. The men obeyed, and laid her down on the bed. John reached out to the figure.  
"It's a pleasure, Mr. Angel. You always comes when we need it most.”  
Angel nodded, now looking at a very quiet Buffy.  
"How is she?"  
"Mrs. Summers has been agitated. At times, she thinks we are monsters.”  
"Visits?"  
"Oh, no, no. Only you.”  
The men looked at each other for a moment, and the silence settled between them. Angel was a strange man, and he never exchanged more than a few words with the team, and he always showed up at night. If John did not receive his extra "payment," he would never let him into the asylum at that hour.  
"I'm leaving you with your grandmother."  
"Thank you." He said.  
John left, taking the team with him.  
When they were alone, Angel sat next to Buffy and took her hands. Almost instant, Buffy's gaze changed and it was as if she recognized him. Angel could not explain, but she remembered. Of all, he was the only one whose image was not erased from her mind. With him, Buffy was herself again. After so long, Angel did not decide whether it was a blessing or a curse that she recognized. Maybe both.  
"Monsters want to keep me here.” She said.  
"Nurses aren’t monsters, Buffy, and you need to stay here for your sake.”  
"Where are the others?"  
“They’re dead. It’s just us.” It hurt to that statement, however, Angel knew he would not hide anything from Buffy, even if she forgot later.  
"All of them?"  
Angel just shook his head. Buffy's sad reaction was the same every time he answered her question. Unable to stand that long look, Angel stood and pulled Buffy's hand with him.  
"How about a walk? It's a nice evening.”  
More than quickly, she nodded, and they went out into the streets holding hands, just like old times.  
Angel took her to a park, where they sat next to a fountain. Buffy touched the cold water, distracted by the sensation against her skin. Suddenly her gaze became cold and hard, and she stared at the vampire.  
"I feel like I don’t remember anything.”  
"It's normal, Buffy. Your ... illness ...”  
"If I don’t remember, how will I know who I am?”  
"You'll still be you.” He paused, and looked at the starry sky. “Every night, I look up and remember you, us ... For me, no matter that you don’t remember, your legacy will be kept in our hearts.”  
"How can I, if everyone we've met is gone?"  
Angel gave a slight smile and pulled Buffy to his shoulder.  
"Because you are unforgettable, Buffy Summers.”  
"Thank you, Angel.”  
Buffy fit better into Angel's chest, and together they observed the bright spots in the sky.  
As the day dawned, Angel knew it was time to return her to her harsh reality.  
He left her in the cubicle that summed up her new home and waited for her to fall asleep. It was his promise that he would always be with her. He took her hand, and kissed it.  
"I still love you.” He whispered.  
"And I'll never forget you ..."

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue, so sorry for any errors =)


End file.
